


Victory Celebration

by RebelLeftShark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Leia Princess of Alderaan - Claudia Gray
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brief mention of incest, Briefest mention of Han Solo/Luke Skywalker/Leia Organa, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, G!P Leia Organa, Past Leia Organa/Kier Domadi, blowjob, magical dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelLeftShark/pseuds/RebelLeftShark
Summary: Leia and Amilyn have some kinky post-victory fun.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo & Leia Organa, Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa
Kudos: 22





	Victory Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otterlymagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterlymagic/gifts).



> So AU it hurts. Alderaan doesn't even get blow up. Some plot points pulled from Leia: Princess of Alderaan.

_ Maybe she should have opted for something more private. Not a cafe.  _

_ Kier had his hand firmly on top of her own and it made her skin itch. He was a Beta and he was kind but he wasn’t what she  _ **_wanted_ ** _. Always trying to outmaneuver her.  _

_ “What is it?” _

_ “I...” She pulled her hands away and let them drop into her lap, taking quite a bit of willpower not to fidget. “I think we should... see other people.” _

_ He jerked back in his seat, taken aback. “What?” _

_ She clasped her hands tightly. “I don’t want to go on suppressants. I went on them for you but I don’t like how they make me feel. It feels unnatural to suppress something so natural.”  _

_ He leaned in and touched her arm. “We can work around that-” _

_ Leia shook her head and took a breath. “Your scent is sharp and bitter... and we’re honestly not compatible. Politically. We want different things for Alderaan. I need to find someone who will help me guide our planet towards the future, not the past.” _

_ And she really... really despised the suppressants she’d been on thus far.  _ _ They made her nauseous at the worst of times.  _

_ His lip curled in distaste. “Is this because that Omega friend of yours hit her Heat? Are you allowing yourself to be run by pheromones?” _

_ Leia’s eyes narrowed.  _ _ His tone was... less than desirable.  _ _ “No. This has nothing to do with Amilyn.” _

_ Well... it sort of did.  _ _ Amilyn’s scent like sunshine and spices. It was appealing. Especially when the taller girl had gone into her Heat last week. Warmth flooded her instantly - she’d wanted nothing more than to get into Amilyn’s room and bury herself in her slick, wet-  _

_ Leia cleared her throat, forcing herself to regain control of thoughts. “This has everything to do with the fact that you and I are entirely incompatible. We can be friends but my needs and yours? They don’t… fit.”  _

_ He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. “I’m sure.” _

_ Leia scowled, not impressed with his tone on the slightest. “ _ **_I’m_ ** _ sure you’ll continue to remain professional during Youth Legislator.” _

_ “I’m sure  _ **_you_ ** _ will keep your hormones in check.” _

_ Her eyes narrowed and she stood. “I’ll see you in session.” _

Leia shook her head. She hadn’t thought about Kier in a while. He’d revealed himself to be a traitor not three months after their breakup. 

Sure, he’d declared that he’d done it for Alderaan… but it hasn’t been her Alderaan. Not the Alderaan her parents were striving for. He wanted to preserve the more traditionalist ways of their planet. 

Leia stumbled when someone bumped into her, pushing all thoughts of her first boyfriend from her mind. 

She was drunk.  The Crown Princess of Alderaan was drunk. 

It was expected (thankfully) - they’d defeated the Empire’s planet killing ship with only the loss of Jedha. Everyone was celebrating. Even her parents. She’d seen her parents indulging in the victory wine earlier - they’d snuck off shortly after. 

Leia covered her mouth with her hand, just barely managing to hold back a highly unregal giggle.

Now she just needed to find her mate (and hopefully avoid that absurdly annoying [appealing?] smuggler). 

There was loud cheering and raucous laughter from nearby. People were clapping and whistling. 

She managed to stumble over (hopefully looking somewhat put together). Everything was deliciously warm. Leia zeroed in on the cause of the merriment.

Amilyn. 

Amilyn was dancing around in a circle, arms linked with two others. Flowers in her hair. They all had flowers in their hair, but her eyes were for her Amilyn. Still dressed in her flight suit, the upper half tied tight around her waist. Her undershirt was riding up and her boots were presumably abandoned in the large pile off to the side. 

An older woman was singing some song in a language she didn’t know. People were making their own music, beating on storage containers, clapping in time.  Leia found herself clapping along with the beat, somehow getting shuffled into the crowd. She was close enough that she could see the flush on Amilyn’s skin. 

The speed of the music picked up before coming to an abrupt stop. Most of the dancers fell, Amilyn included, arms still locked together.  She moved forward instinctively and held both of her hands out, grinning when Amilyn registered her presence. 

“Leia!” Amilyn freed herself and took Leia’s hands, accepting the help. She bounced up and pressed against Leia, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her lips. “Leia-bun.” 

Amilyn‘s pheromones surrounded her.  Sunshine and spices.  It was the most addicting scent in the galaxy. 

Leia pulled Amilyn closer, yanking her into a searing kiss. “As enticing as watching you prance around is, I want to celebrate our victory together.”

Amilyn offered up a shy smile, leaning into her. “Oh you do, do you?”

“Mm. I do.”

“Not with that smuggler or that farmboy?”

“No.”

“I dunno. I got invited to celebrate with a group of Twi’l-“

“No.” It came out around a growl this time and she tightened her grip around Amilyn. 

It was a possessive grip.  A pleased sound escaped her mate. 

“Mine.” 

Amilyn seemed to vibrate with happiness at the declaration, eyes fluttering shut when Leia pressed a kiss to the faint outline of the mating mark on her shoulder. “All yours.” It came out in a contented sigh. 

The response pleased Leia and distracted her long enough for Amilyn to pull away. Leia felt herself getting yanked and fell into step, all too happy to let Amilyn pull her away from the crowd. They passed a number of people and Leia offered smiles and greetings and ignored the hands clapping against her back and shoulders. 

She was too focused on staring at Amilyn’s alluring backside.  It was covered by the flight suit but she knew what was hidden there.  Smooth skin.  A scar from a blaster bolt on her left hip. 

All she wanted was her mate’s soft and supple body under her while she took wh--her belt was being undone. She blinked. Somehow her focus had broken and now they were hidden behind a tree near a star fighter. People were passing nearby, drunk and happy. 

Leia’s breath caught in her throat as the situation became more clear. Amilyn was on her knees, looking up at her with a sly smile. “Amilyn what-oh.” 

Her mate made quick work of yanking her pants down to mid-thigh, underwear following quickly. A low moan escaped her as Amilyn took her growing member (it took everything she had not to refer to it as her royal prick as Amilyn had so cheesily called to it years ago) in her hands. She watched, pupils blown, as the tip of Amilyn‘s tongue brushed against the head of her cock. 

Amilyn looked up at her, one hand dropping to rest against Leia’s hip.  “You were asking me something?” Amilyn asked teasingly and Leia groaned, feeling the warm breath against her. 

“No. You can... carry on.” The buzz of alcohol disappeared the second Amilyn leaned in and took her in her mouth. “Oh.” She leaned back against the tree and brought a hand to rest against the top of Amilyn’s head. “Yes.” Leia’s hips pushed forward, thoroughly enjoying the sensations her mate was pulling from her.

It had been months since she’d had the other woman. She’d been busy dealing with the Death Star. With Luke and Vader and Han. Amilyn had been off with a small group, attacking Imperial bases. 

She was hard now. Fully.  It never took long when it came to her Omega.  Her mate.  Her soon to be wife if she had it her way.  She threaded her fingers through Amilyn’s undyed hair, idly wondering what color would be chosen for it next. 

Amilyn shifted lower, both of her hands resting on Leia’s hips now. She tipped her head forward and took Leia’s length in full. 

Leia sucked in a breath and moaned low, using all of her willpower to keep from bucking her hips.  She needed to wait for that tap.  The tap that told her it was okay to move. 

Her mate’s eyes watered a bit as she bobbed her head slowly. 

It came. Fingertips drummed lightly against her hip and something primal came over Leia as her grip tightened on Amilyn’s hair. A low growl escaped her and she thrust her hips forward none-to-gently. 

Amilyn gagged and Leia pulled back just a bit, offering some relief before thrusting forward. 

They’d done this before.  Worked at it.  She knew Amilyn thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of being used for her pleasure, and she enjoyed doing it.

They’d discussed it in depth, actually - Leia had been plied with alcohol before it could happen. But she had needs, she eventually admitted. Darker needs that her mate was entirely willing to meet, so long as she was able to. 

Leia guided Amilyn’s head forward, picking up the tempo as she thrust her hips with little mercy. 

It felt good. Amilyn struggled to take her and it felt good to push her. To make her. 

She knew she was close. She’d slept with Han and Luke but nothing truly compared to being with her mate. 

(They had agreed that during the rebellion they could be intimate with others. No mating of course. Amilyn was hers and she was Amilyn’s. And that had been so since she’d accidentally triggered Amilyn’s Heat in the middle of a Pathfinding mission. Explaining that to Chief Pangie had been… an experience to say the least.)

Her movements were getting jerky and she tightened her grip, thrusting harder. With a sense of desperation. 

Amilyn took every thrust, wetness leaking from her eyes freely now. It was an automatic reaction. It couldn’t be helped.  But Leia enjoyed the look of defenselessness.  The look Amilyn got when she gave over to Leia’s need.  Like when she’d whispered into Leia’s ear earlier that day that she’d take Leia’s knot once the war was over. 

Heat surged through her and she sank fully into Amilyn’s mouth, sheathing her length in the mate’s quivering throat. Amilyn gagged, but it was good. It was like music to her ears as she exploded. Stars blinking to life in seconds behind her eyelids. 

She gripped Amilyn’s hair painfully tight for a few seconds before releasing and pulling back slowly. Gently. Watching in fascination as she slipped from Amilyn’s mouth. 

Something primal fluttered in her chest when Amilyn took a shuddering breath, swallowing heavily. Leia brushed her fingertips over Amilyn’s cheek before tugging her pants up. She wasn’t about to be caught with her pants down while drunken rebels ran around. The last thing she needed was her ass all over the holonet. 

Leia slipped to the forest floor and pulled Amilyn into her arms. Holding her close.  Running her thumb lightly over Amilyn’s lips, a sound of satisfaction rumbled up. “Mine.”

Amilyn nodded, barely coherent as she tucked her head in under Leia’s chin, wrapping her arms loosely around Leia’s waist. “Mmhmm.”


End file.
